


If You Dare || eren

by Rasbae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brat, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yaeger - Freeform, Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, F/M, Hot Eren Yeager, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, POV Second Person, Reader and eren, Tongue Piercings, first time writing an Eren fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasbae/pseuds/Rasbae
Summary: Eren has been flirting with you for three weeks now. Hasn’t made many moves but you don’t stay suspicious. One day you stumble upon him talking to his friends about you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and uh... I hope it isn’t too bad. The writing sort of feels formal TT lmk what you think tho!!
> 
> This was inspired by the song that will be mentioned jeje.

Eren Yaeger, that’s his name and for whatever reason he can’t get off your tail. He’s been begging you to give him a chance but you don’t want to. Seeing him infatuated with you made you want to keep it going like this just a while longer and it has all led up to this point, where you can clearly hear Eren and his group of friends talking about you. You didn’t really intend to but couldn’t help yourself. All this time he’s been respecting your space and it might’ve sparked some interest in you. Sometimes he takes you to class even if it gets him to be late and sends you good morning and goodnight texts, it’s...sort of sweet? 

“So how’s it going with her?” 

You were waiting for this moment, for him to mention why he was so intrigued by you. It made your insides churn in anticipation.

“You know it’s so easy with her,” Eren said. “This bet might as well last for another three weeks and that’s more money in my pocket, if you know what I mean.” You could practically hear his smirk in the way he was talking. So this is why he’s been so easy going on you? Why he’s been stringing along? It almost made you want to vomit. You’ve heard rumors here and there about him and your friends did warn you about doing something about him, but this! This is worse than you expected. 

“You know if she’s the one who ends up seducing. You’ll lose the bet man.” Now this, this sparked something in you and the best idea came to mind. 

“I don’t think she has the guts to do that,” he scoffed. “I mean sure she’s pretty well looking but let me just tell you she lacks that dominance to do so.” Yeah, we’ll see about that. Walking away from the scene you texted him saying to meet you at your dorm at 8:00 pm on Saturday. You were glad you had his phone number. He replied almost immediately, saying he’ll see you there.

——

You’ve been waiting for this moment since two days ago. You told your roommate about it and loved the plan. They left an hour ago to help with the plan and you told them that you’ll text once it’s over with. You thanked them profusely for being understanding and helping you. They even gave you advice on what to wear and did your eyeliner to accentuate your look. A tank top and shorts is what you wore. It’s a pretty laid back outfit. The tank showed of your assets and the shorts showed your legs. 

You made a mental note to take your roommate wherever they wanted to go next week to show your gratitude. 

It was almost 8:00 and you were setting up the mood. Changing the LED lights to red and playing slow music. 

It was 7:53 when there was a knock at the door. Your insides churned in the thought of the plan failing, but of course it’s not going to happen.

Opening the door there he was standing and grey sweatpants, his hair slicked back in a half down half up hairstyle, some stray strands were on his face and his jade eyes on you. He stood 6’1, towering over you.

Taking him by his hand and saying nothing you pull him inside. You stand in the middle of your dorm and turn your back to him. His arms over your shoulders as you hold his hands, crossed on your chest. Hold on by the internet starts playing and you both start moving slowly side to side. 

As the song progresses you start to close the gap between the each of you. Your hips moving back rubbing against him. He grunts at your movements and pins you against the wall, his hand on your waist and the other next your face. You could tell he was contemplating on what to do.

“You can do anything you want,” you spoke. “If you dare.” 

He picked you of from the floor. Your legs wrapped around his hips. You could feel his erection beneath growing in anticipation.

“You won’t be able to stop me you know?” He said his mouth slightly over your neck. 

“I don’t intend to.”

He starts kissing you softly on your neck before laying you on your bed. He was towering over you with his hands next to your head. You could see the eagerness in his eyes as he stared at you from above. Glancing at you and at your breasts almost hesitatingly. 

Sitting up slowly, you hook your hand around his neck and tilt your face to initiate a kiss. His tongue then entered your mouth forcefully. You felt metal against your cheek and didn’t mind it at all. But your make out was short lived. He picks you up and sits you on his lap. You then began to take of your top. Your arms soon after were reached out on his shoulders. You began to grind against him. He moaned slightly and started leaving hickies all over your neck. He started moving lower and lower but then stopped, reaching behind you to take of your bra off. Throwing it to the side he began to kiss your breasts gently. He then began to to suck on them and you began to grind into him harder and threw your head back. He smirked against you.

However, all you could think about was about him losing the bet. You might not be the most petty person but this was different for you. He played with your feelings and it only seemed fair. So while you moaned his name next to his ear it was all for his pleasure because this was the last time he would ever see you and maybe just to make him think of you for weeks to come.

You stopped his hand as he was reaching for the hem of your shorts.

“Now, now don’t get too hasty.”

But of course, when he said you couldn’t stop him he meant it. He turned you on your back and stood up. 

“Tch, and who are you to tell me what to do?” 

He started taking his shirt off and only for a bit did you admire him. And, yes, this was the reaction you intended to get out of him. He went on a knee and with a hand yanked your shorts of, along with your red underwear. The cold air hit your exposed area and he began to tease you with his fingers.

“You know, I did tell you I wouldn’t stop,” he said in a raspy voice.

—

You both laid in bed and he was pecking you gently on your jaw. He commented on how much fun he had and maybe there was a chance for another time. He then stood up and changed into his clothes, you just sat up, a blanket over you.

“Thanks for this. It really was easy you know that?” He had his back turned to you and was almost to the door, his hand only holding the handle. “I can’t wait for you to tell your friends you lost the best, hmm?”

“You knew?”

“I did, now don’t come looking for me ever again, Eren Yaeger.”

He closed the door behind him and rushed out. You wish you could have seen the face he made. You laid back down from exhaustion but decided to take a shower.

Those were the last words you said to him. Sometimes you would come across him in the campus and all he could do was glare. You were satisfied. He couldn’t do anything, he knew you won and that was the best result.

You didn’t regret anything that happened. It was expected but you felt good of yourself. 

The only thing on your mind, however, was what was he thinking when he found out. You giggled at the thought and let it pass. After all, you weren’t planning on seeing him again.


	2. VER.2 Ending

You started to tell your roommate about the details on what happened last week. You were both eating at a noodle shop they chose. You were talking about how he was good at kissing and a discovered liking to his tongue piercing. You wondered how it would feel to have it inside you, not inside your mouth, but in you. Of course you didn’t add that last part. 

“Uhm, are you perhaps catching feelings, having regrets or any of the sort?” 

“No!” You yelled out. There was no reason to and you have been considering it while you were talking to her about what happened. Perhaps you did like the experience but catching feelings? Nope, not a chance. Besides you barely saw him these days and what he did to you was unforgivable.

“Just saying I don’t think it will be a good idea to have another night with him,” they commented.

“But I’m not thinking about it!” You said lying.

“I’m just giving my opinion and advice,” they said, as if they knew what was going inside your head.

—

Finished with your last class you started packing up, ready to go home. It was an exhausting day and couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation you had with your roommate on Saturday. 

‘Me having a crush on Eren? Now that’s bizarre.’ You thought to yourself.

Your phone went off with a buzz and checked to see what it was. When you saw the contact name you felt your insides churn. It was the one and only Eren Yeager. You quickly cursed at yourself for not blocking him earlier and continued to read the message.

‘Meet me near the bathrooms and janitor closet near your last class.’

You pondered on deciding wether you should go or not. At last, you decided to go. But heck, if the location was farther away you wouldn’t have gone, at least you wanted to convince yourself that.

—

You stood near the janitors closet, your backpack on the floor next to you. The hallways were empty and it has been 5 minutes since you arrived. No Eren in sight.

“I shouldn’t have come,” you said as you put your phone in the pocket of your backpack. You started to pick it up when the janitors closet door opened and someone’s hand pulled you in. 

Whoever the person was had your back against their front and had your hands on the wall. One of their hands intertwined from behind yours and the other over your mouth. You were planning on biting them and that’s when they spoke. 

“You sure are naive aren’t ya? You really think I just wanted to talk?”

And of course, who else could it be but Eren? 

“Tsk, Tsk, Nod for me. Tell me your a naive pretty girl,” he said into my ear. Although it made you get a feeling in your lower abdomen you scoffed at him.

In response he drove a knee between your legs. “Do it.”

You decided to nod and he started to bite you lightly on your neck. So, you bit his hand. He moved it from your mouth and started to say, “What the fu—“ but you stopped him from saying more and began to speak, “Someone sure has been thinking about me. Are you really that hungry?”

He turned you around and pinned you against the wall. One of his hands beside your face and the other lifting your chin up. You stared at his blazing eyes and as intimidating he was you couldn’t dare to look away. 

“My place at 8:45 pm. Be there. No excuses or I’ll be at your door. Do you understand?”

Suddenly, you got goosebumps and the only response you could give was a nod.

“Good girl.”

Without much of a warning he opened the door and walked out. You stood there in shock, maybe because it was too much to take in or perhaps because this is something you were waiting for. 

You found yourself on the way to your dorm when a sudden thought to yourself: just how am I going to go if I didn’t have his address?

Three minutes later you received a message. You turned on your phone to see the text and there read Erens address. Huh, he didn’t live in the dorms? Oh, how lucky he is. 

You had been waiting for 4 hours for this moment, but really it was weeks. You realized earlier that perhaps there was an attraction to him. After all you couldn’t stop thinking about what he could be doing to you at this moment.

You were on the way to his apartment and were dressed in a hoodie with only a bra underneath, along with sweatpants. 

You finally stood in front of his door and knocked and hen he opened, there he was shirtless, in joggers, and his hair slicked back. Those same jade eyes looking at you. You decided to invite yourself in and pushed him to the side. He then closed the door to his apartment. 

“Just so you know Eren, I still want to talk about it”

“Well I do too, I just don’t think this is the right time.”

You opened your mouth in protest but then you felt him from behind. He grabbed your chin and turned it up to look at him. 

“We can discuss that later. Now tell me, do you want to do this as much as I do?” 

There was fire in his eyes. You smirked and spoke a yes. He let you go and started to walk into a room. You set your things on his table and followed him. 

When you entered the room, on the bed laid handcuffs and a bandanna. You then looked at him.

“You’ve been a bad, bad girl,” he said approaching you slowly. “Who knew you had the guts to do what you did? And maybe, just maybe it was to make me upset. But it didn’t, in fact I was intrigued by it. However, what’s pissing me off is that you were clouding my thoughts.” He was very close and he was leaning over you, his lips almost touching yours. “I’ve been thinking of what I could be doing to you. But let’s start restraining you, yes? Because of you I’ve had trouble paying attention and it’s well deserved, don’t you think?” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. You pulled away and looked into his eyes. “So why don’t you do it?” 

He lifted your hoodie over your head. He looked even more pissed than before and he glanced to the side. He picked you up and proceeded to lay you down on his bed. He then tugged your sweatpants off and began to pull your hands over your head, holding them with one hand as he leaned over your body.

“First things first, there’s no stopping me after I begin. Secondly, you don’t have a say on what I’ll do. And lastly, I’ll make sure to exhaust you, enough that you won’t be able to get up tomorrow.”

The fire in the pit of your stomach grew. All this anticipation was building up. And against you thought, I don’t regret what I did. 

Ignoring the second thing he told you, you said, “Come on and kiss me already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts and what ending you preferred!
> 
> If you get inspired or want to continue the story, let me know! Id love to read it:)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!!
> 
> Also, I didn’t bother to proofread so I apologize if I messed up.


End file.
